


Уязвимость

by Nobel Don (hastarkis), WTF Dead by Daylight 2021 (fandom_DbD)



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Death, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Metaphysical Sex, Public Masturbation (sort of), WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hastarkis/pseuds/Nobel%20Don, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DbD/pseuds/WTF%20Dead%20by%20Daylight%202021
Summary: Фрэнк откровенно пялился и ловил себя на том, что снова чувствует зависть. К этим позам. К этим разрезам. К этим развороченным ножом легким и вспоротому сердцу. Фрэнку не хватало хладнокровия, в Ормонде он преисполнялся алчной ярости и гулкой ненависти.А Майкл размеренно шел к цели, потому что точно знал, чего хотел.
Relationships: Frank Morrison/Michael Myers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, [DBD team] 5. Тексты R-NC





	Уязвимость

**Author's Note:**

> Майкл Майерс: Активизация "Чистого зла" позволяет четко видеть своих жертв и накапливать больше сил зла, преследуя их. Третья стадия "Чистого зла" накладывает на всех выживших эффект " **Уязвимость** ".  
> Легион: Активация "Дикого бешенства" позволяет вам быстро бежать и наносить удары нескольким выжившим по очереди.
> 
> Полезные ссылки:  
> Убийцы: [Фрэнк Моррисон (Легион)](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%9B%D0%B5%D0%B3%D0%B8%D0%BE%D0%BD), [Майкл Майерс (Тень)](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%A2%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%8C)

Фрэнк сидел у костра, подкидывая в пламя сухие ветки. Он был один посреди синеватого от тумана леса, а дальше — за туманом — лес окутывала тьма. Тьма пожирала звуки и свет, и Фрэнку оставалось только скудно освещенное огнем пятно. Пламя теплом облизывало кеды и трещало разгорающимся сухостоем, листья шуршали под джинсами, в земле не оставалось следов.

Легиона больше не было, но призраки прошлого вились у Фрэнка над головой, стояли за плечами и сидели с ним у костра.

Джули смеялась над какой-то шуткой; Сюзи улыбалась, высматривая что-то во мраке; Джо потерянно молчал, склонив голову. Они выглядели как прежде, и от этого становилось не по себе. Потому что здесь, в этом синеватом лесу, окутанном тьмой, менялись все.

Потому что и сам Фрэнк необратимо изменился. Он чувствовал пустоту и злобу — сильнее, сжимал пальцы на рукоятке ножа — крепче и увереннее, не находил покоя — пока не прятал лицо за маской. А эти — Джули, Сюзи и Джо — они сидели у костра вместе, но как будто бы порознь, и в их лицах можно было разглядеть радость, довольство и умиротворение, слишком далекие и невозможные, чтобы поверить.

Между ними разверзлась пропасть, через которую Фрэнк не мог и уже не хотел перебраться. Он подкидывал ветви и наблюдал. Иногда у него даже получалось разобрать слова, которые они произносили, и тогда он что-то говорил в ответ. 

_— Она так смешно перевалилась через окно! — делилась Сюзи.  
— Долго она умирала? — спрашивал Фрэнк._

Не мог не говорить. Его ответы казались естественными, но ощущались безвольно, как безвольно дергается нога от удара молоточком по колену. Фрэнк говорил, хотя был уверен, что его не слышат; был уверен, что рядом с ним сидят лишь силуэты. Фантомы. Видения. Протяни руку — и они исчезнут.

_— Если попасть между ребер, нож входит как в масло._

Фрэнк руку не протягивал. Он каждый раз сидел у костра, пялясь прямо в огонь, чтобы краем глаза замечать движение тумана и вырисовывающиеся образы, краем уха услышать обрывки разговоров. Иногда реплики Джули, Сюзи и Джо складывались в осмысленные диалоги, но чаще всего оставались висеть в воздухе без цели и смысла. Риторические вопросы и злобная ругань, обращенные куда-то в пространство и не имеющие конечной цели.

_— Я бы его достал.  
— Это было так приятно.  
— Это не больно, но в глазах всё равно темнеет.  
— Вот бы сжечь здесь все дотла!  
— На нашем месте все еще сохранилось то граффити._

Да.

Когда Фрэнк не сидел у костра, он сидел на «их месте»: похожем на прежний Ормонд, но отличающемся, как отличается сон от реальности. Местный Ормонд был пуст и заброшен, как любые другие экономически прогоревшие места, обросшие страшными городскими легендами. Совсем не так они всё представляли. Их Легион готовил Ормонду огонь до небес и первые полосы газет на ближайшее десятилетие, а теперь Фрэнк бродил мимо ветхих, ничем не примечательных стен.

Если это действительно был сон, то самый кошмарный из возможных. В нём вечно заурядный, вечно припорошенный снегом городок вечно разваливался в забвении, и все никак не мог развалиться.

А Фрэнк хотел его развалить. Теперь — особенно. Но всё, что он мог, это выламывать двери и оставлять засечки на стенах. По две. По три. По четыре. За каждую смерть, каждый вскрик, каждый раз, когда забредавшие на их его территорию люди оставались здесь навсегда.

На этом извращенном «их месте» фантомы тоже оставляли засечки на стенах. У каждого был свой ряд черточек на засохшей краске, и даже без подписанных имен Фрэнк прекрасно знал, где чей список жертв. 

Его.  
Джули.  
Сюзи.  
Джо.

Список постоянно пополнялся, но Фрэнк никогда и никого из них не видел: ни Джули, ни Сюзи, ни Джо. Фрэнк подолгу сидел у стены и расцарапывал лезвием глаза на своей маске, но всегда пропускал тот момент, когда на краске появлялись новые метки.

Строго говоря, Фрэнк даже не был уверен, что засечки в остальных рядах оставляет не он сам. В каком-то забытьи. В трансе. В диком бешенстве, от которого быстро колотилось сердце, а ноги сами неслись вперед.

Во время охоты перед ним мелькали растрепанные прически, изгвазданные в крови и грязи куртки, сгорбленные спины и обезображенные ужасом лица, а Фрэнк летел, опьяненный краткими секундами свободы — один за весь Легион.

И, возможно, один за всех высчитывал смерти.

Легиона больше не было.

Граффити на стене – слегка выцветшее и облупившееся – всё никак не выцветало и не облупливалось до конца, такое же вечное, как всё вокруг. Фрэнк сдирал краску ножом, замазывал грязью, замазывал кровью, но его кошмарный сон обновлялся, стирая все следы, и только расчет смертей неизменно оставался на месте.

Застой и стабильность — это бесило. Натягивало что-то внутри. Заставляло сжимать кулаки и крепко стискивать зубы, _вечно_ быть на взводе. Фрэнк срывался с цепи, когда видел силуэты: те самые куртки, спины и лица. Мгновения свободы в бешеной гонке окрашивались алым, и Фрэнку казалось: вот оно. Сейчас. Быстрее, глубже, резче; в печень, под ребра, достать до сердца. Он вспарывал животы с остервенением, которого раньше никогда не знал, потому что жаждал вырваться. Жаждал финала. Развязки. Хоть чего-нибудь.

Чем-то это всё должно было закончиться.

Вот только не заканчивалось. Оно отступало, чтобы затаиться до следующего раза, а Фрэнк не чувствовал ничего. Его нож вспарывал руки и вонзался под лопатки какой-то непричастной серой массе, такой же заурядной, как весь местный Ормонд. Они умирали, оставляя за собой неизбывную пустоту. Одни уходили быстро, другие страдали и истекали кровью медленно, но каждый раз Фрэнк скатывался со склона за какое-то мгновение до вершины. 

Весь перемазанный кровью, он яростно бросался на вечные стены, вечные двери и вечное граффити.

Он дрочил, забившись в угол. Тоже вечно.

Фрэнк думал, что дело в Ормонде, и сваливал подальше – в лес, за границы. В лесу Фрэнк находил те костры, где слышал голоса и видел силуэты. Где Джули склоняла голову, глядя в темноту, Сюзи смеялась над какой-то шуткой, а Джо красил свою маску и выцарапывала на ней лезвием глаза.

Ничего не менялось.

Фрэнк набирался дикости и ярости, откидывался в листья и обхватывал член. Проходился пальцами по головке, давил на основание, натирал кожу, но ничего не добивался. Слюна не помогала, не помогали и мысли. Джули о чем-то говорила рядом, но Фрэнк в очередной раз не мог разобрать ни слова. Он только упирался пятками в землю, на которой не оставалось следов, и катался затылком по веткам, от которых в лесу не было спасения. Те переламывались и хрустели под каждым движением, как переламывались и хрустели кости у тех, кто не мог умереть достаточно долго.

Фрэнк смотрел на них с завистью. Он хотел уметь так же. Ему казалось, что в этом вся суть, в этом весь смысл, и, если своими руками переломать этих людей достаточно сильно, его наконец-то отпустит. Если переломать их достаточно сильно, он и сам сумеет перевалить за грань, которую до этого чувствовал только как холод в загривке. Хотя бы схватится за вершину. Ему было нужно.

Сюзи затянула какой-то прилипчивый мотивчик, который никак не выходило вспомнить, и Фрэнк со злостью сдался. Вытер слюнявую руку о джинсы и уставился в небо, затянутое темными облаками и сеткой переплетшихся веток. Холод пробирался из-под земли через куртку, где-то за слоем синеватой дымки висела луна. Ее свет рассеивался, едва высвечивая небо, но всё-таки примерное её положение можно было угадать. Фрэнк всё лежал в ожидании, когда фантомы исчезнут, оставив его одного, и никак не мог дождаться.

В какой-то момент он понял, что Сюзи уже не тянет мотив, Джули не разговаривает и Джо не царапает маску. Вот только давно приевшееся чувство чьего-то присутствия никуда не делось.

Холод всё ещё щекотал ему загривок и скапливался в плечах ощущением, которое никак не удавалось стряхнуть.

Что-то здесь было. Не фантом и не видение, уже нет.

Фрэнк облизнул губы и закрыл лицо: маска отделила его от всего остального мира, сглаживая углы и притупляя жажду. На несколько мгновений стало спокойнее и проще, злость отступила, спрятавшись в тени, а где-то внутри начала зарождаться привычная ярость. Всё, что он видел сквозь прорези, — его территория, на которую больше никто не имел никакого права.

Звякнула молния ширинки, когда Фрэнк неторопливо заправился, тихо лязгнуло о ножны изогнутое лезвие. Рукоятка лежала в ладони как влитая. Фрэнк перевернулся на живот и поднялся с земли, не потрудившись отряхнуться от листьев и лесного сора.

Осмотрелся.

Никого.

Ощущение не пропадало. Холод стекал с лопаток вдоль позвоночника и собирался где-то в районе поясницы. Фрэнк одернул куртку и осторожно обернулся, всматриваясь в темноту леса. Костер засвечивал, так что пришлось сделать несколько шагов вперед, чтобы оставить его позади и позволить туману обступить себя.

Только тогда около одного из деревьев в белесом из-за тусклой луны тумане Фрэнк увидел лицо.

Мертвенно-бледное, с густыми тенями. Силуэт скрадывало расстояние, но белизна лица выделялась даже в ночном мраке. Фрэнк приподнял нож в угрожающем жесте, но фигура не пошевелилась.

Холод стал ощутимее. Его порождал уже не промозглый туман и не мертвая земля, этот холод порождало чужое присутствие. Бледное лицо _смотрело_ на Фрэнка, и он чувствовал, как взгляд упирается ему в солнечное сплетение, обволакивает грудь, сковывает плечи и пробирается внутрь. Буквально. Физически.

Под ребрами кипела ярость, и Фрэнк с затаенным злорадством ждал, когда чужое ледяное касание встретится с его пылающим огнем. Давай, думал он, только посмей.

Взгляд проник глубже.

Огонь взмыл вверх, будто в кипящее масло плеснули воды, пружина сорвалась, и Фрэнк бросился вперед.

Фигура отступила, тени окутали ее, туман окончательно скрыл очертания, и там, где еще несколько секунд назад кто-то стоял, больше уже никого не было.

Холод, облизывавший плечи, пропал тоже. Фрэнк проскочил примеченное место и рванулся вперед, дальше. Искал вокруг, рыскал по кустам, высматривал отпечатки ног и знаки, пытался заметить хоть какой-то намек на чужие присутствие.

Земля в лесу не хранила следов.

Фрэнк обессиленно врезал кулаком по воротам, когда в своей безумной гонке вылетел к Ормонду. Это было больно, всегда было больно. Не нашедшая выхода ярость стекала по черепу, стекала по глотке, жгла ноги, заставляла пальцы сжиматься до побелевших костяшек, и каждый раз сводила все тело судорогой, если Фрэнк упускал свою жертву.

Он хотел. Он ждал. Он настроился. И злился, если лишался шанса.

Лес отобрал его шанс. Тут приходилось жить по другим правилам. Здесь нельзя было найти что-то намеренно, только выйти случайно, и с этим можно было только смириться.

Фрэнк вжался спиной в каменную кладку стен, дожидаясь, когда успокоится бешеный пульс, а виски перестанет сдавливать, но в этот раз отпускало дольше, чем обычно; горело и жгло сильнее, чем обычно. Больнее всего было там, где Фрэнк сначала чувствовал холод, а бледное лицо с густыми тенями и леденящим нутро взглядом крепко отпечаталось у него в памяти.

Бледное лицо — это тоже маска, так он понял несколько вылазок спустя. Маска приходила к нему всегда, когда Фрэнк оставался у огня достаточно долго. Когда Маска появлялась, фантомы всегда замолкали и постепенно растворялись в треске обугливающихся веток, а затем приходил холод, облизывающий Фрэнку лопатки.

Всегда лопатки — Маска приходила со спины. Маска приходила, вставала где-то в лесу и лизала ему холодом спину часами напролет. Здесь трудно было отследить ход времени, трудно было досчитать до тысячи и не сбиться, но Фрэнк был уверен, что Маска могла пялиться ему в загривок вечно.

Но вот холод ее взгляда _вечным_ не был. Кроме лопаток холод облизывал позвоночник и ребра. Облизывал мышцы и кровеносные сосуды. Облизывал легкие. С каждым новым кругом он пробирался все глубже, захватывал всё больше, сковывал сильнее. Сначала Фрэнку становилось сложно дышать, а потом приходил страх.

Тогда Фрэнк спускал свою маску на лицо и застегивал ширинку, доставал нож и позволял своему огню отогнать холод. Огонь снова вздымался, ноги пружинило, а Фрэнк кидался следом за Маской, пытаясь догнать или выследить — всегда безуспешно. Несколько раз он пытался её игнорировать. Один раз ушел, так и не обернувшись, и ощущал взгляд (обычный, без холода) на своем загривке до самого Ормонда, пока не перемахнул через стену и не скрылся среди заброшенных зданий.

Так Фрэнк узнал, что лес все-таки можно обмануть. Что чужую территорию все-таки можно найти, если хозяин сам приведет тебя к ней.

Фрэнк позволил Маске найти его вечный Ормонд.

С тех пор Маска иногда появлялась и там. Фрэнк чувствовал её взгляд, когда перемахивал через стену. Ощущал ее присутствие, когда в бешенстве вспарывал глотки. Иногда даже замечал её краем глаза, когда замазывал кровью граффити. 

И все же чаще они встречались у костра. Фрэнк выцарапал на своей маске кривую улыбку и вычернил контур обугленной веточкой, чтобы было видно издалека. Холод уже привычно и приятно скользил по плечам, а Фрэнк пытался представить, каким мог быть человек под Маской, если у него _такой_ взгляд. Холод прокатывался от левого плеча к правому и обратно медленно, но не лениво, а целенаправленно. Методично. Со знанием дела. Фрэнк искал подходящее слово, но никак не мог его найти. Его не осматривали, за ним не следили, на него просто _смотрели_ с какой-то непонятной, но очень и очень определенной целью.

Потом в него _всматривались_ чуть сильнее, и тогда холод пробирался глубже. Так же медленно и методично он захватывал кожу, кости и сухожилия, мешал дышать и стремился внутрь, к самому сердцу. Порождал страх, как ночь порождала холод, а солнце — жару.

Когда Фрэнк переставал мерзнуть и начинал бояться, он снова скатывался за мгновение до финала. Теперь — по своей воле. Потому что он не знал, что ждёт его на вершине. Потому что хотел растянуть удовольствие. Потому что впервые за бесчисленные минуты в этом безвременном месте он действительно мог достичь апогея, влезть на гору и встретить последствия.

Мог кончить.

Теперь, когда Фрэнк чувствовал, что может перемахнуть через барьер без каких-либо препятствий, он научился получать удовольствие от ожидания. Отсрочки. Паузы. Он замедлял движения ладони по члену, больно перекатывал головку между пальцами, оттягивал яйца и передавливал у основания до тех пор, пока волна не отступала. А затем ласкал себя вновь — до яркости, до судорог, до пекла. Доводил себя до болезненного предела, чтобы четче ощутить границы.

Ему приходилось заставлять оргазм отступать. Приходилось себя удерживать. Только посмотрите, до чего он докатился. 

Фрэнк пьяно смеялся и тяжело сглатывал, а потом застегивал ширинку и крепче перехватывал нож.

Однажды он перехватил нож только для того, чтобы его убрать. Маска все еще смотрела, но холода от её взгляда Фрэнк больше не чувствовал. Он передернул плечами, спрятал руки в карманы и двинулся навстречу.

Маска отступила, но теперь туман не сумел её скрыть.

Так Фрэнк нашел в лесу ещё одни стены.

За этими стенами он обнаружил дома, много домов, целую улицу. От неё веяло стабильностью и вечностью Ормонда, но Фрэнка _эти_ стабильность и вечность не злили. Это было не его место и не его территория. Здесь он чувствовал себя иначе. Гостем. Вторженцем. Фантомом. Видением.

Он теперь тоже мог наблюдать. Приходить сюда, когда ему вздумается, шариться по домам и крышам, осматривать картины на стенах и взрезать обивку на диванах интереса ради. Фрэнк мог наблюдать, как Маска стоит на краю улицы, как обходит заброшенные автомобили и как защищает свою территорию.

Как чужаки разбегаются, едва завидев силуэт вдали. 

Фрэнк бегал тоже — из любопытства. Он прятался с ними плечом к плечу, наблюдал с самого близкого расстояния. Это давалось ему легко. Чужаки принимали его за своего, потому что Фрэнк тоже бежал и задыхался от этого бега. Разница была в одном: чужаки — бегали от смерти, а Фрэнк — от своей жажды. Тонкая грань, которая некоторым справедливо стоила жизни. Хватало мгновения на ошибку: спутать силуэты, замешкаться на мгновение, не заметить в его руке нож.

Здесь Фрэнк нож не доставал. Он убегал, прятался и прижимался спиной к спине, чувствуя сквозь куртку, как бешено колотятся у них сердца. А чужаки с ужасом всматривались вдаль, пытаясь разглядеть что-то в тумане.

Иногда Фрэнк им помогал, чтобы немного отсрочить смерть. Чтобы посмотреть побольше. Он помогал перевязывать раны. Он поднимал их с земли и пережимал сочащиеся кровью дыры. Копался в их аптечках, разыскивая бинты или нашатырь.

Но когда Маска появлялась из-за поворота, и чужаки порывались рвануться в сторону — в окно, за диван, на лестницу, — Фрэнк не давал этого сделать. Он стискивал запястья, ставил подножки, хватал за волосы и давил на повязки, а потом держал до тех пор, пока тела не взмывали над полом.

Чужаки хрипели, вися в мертвой хватке, а пальцы Маски сжимались вокруг их горла. Нож входил под ребра и взрезал диафрагму, пропарывал легкие. Крики захлебывались в крови, руки безвольно повисали; нож входил в мясо ещё и ещё, наверняка добираясь до сердца.

Фрэнк стоял рядом и смотрел. Иногда он смотрел на чужаков, но чаще всего он смотрел на Маску. На густые тени, скрывавшие глаза, на потрескавшуюся от времени чуть пожелтевшую резину, на потертый синий комбинезон. На руки, с такой легкостью поднимавшие жертв, на исцарапанные сопротивлением запястья.

На правом запястье болтался браслет — бумажный, как из больницы.

Человека под белой маской звали Майкл.

Это имя было простым и безвкусным. Это имя терялось под слоем резины и искусственных волос, как терялся Фрэнк под куском дерева с намалеванными глазами и кривой улыбкой. Но Фрэнк всё равно звал себя Фрэнком; наверное, с Майклом было как-то так же.

Когда Майкл вытягивал из чужаков остатки жизни, он отбрасывал их в сторону, как поломанных кукол. Тела падали с глухим звуком, раскидывали руки и ноги, зияли еще кровоточащими ранами, и Фрэнк откровенно пялился и ловил себя на том, что снова чувствует зависть. К этим позам. К этим разрезам. К этим развороченным ножом легким и вспоротому сердцу. Фрэнку не хватало хладнокровия, в Ормонде он преисполнялся алчной ярости и гулкой ненависти. 

А Майкл размеренно шел к цели, потому что точно знал, чего хотел.

Фрэнк теперь знал тоже.

Майкл оставлял тела и, бросив на Фрэнка мимолетный взгляд, уходил за другими чужаками. От Фрэнка защищать территорию было не нужно. Они находились по одну сторону от смерти: держали ножи, искали сгорбленные спины и обезображенные ужасом лица, ловили и убивали. Разве что Майкл вел себя иначе.

В Майкле ярости не было. Не было спешки. Не было огня. В нем был только расчетливый холод, укутанный чистейшим злом. Эти холод и зло были неизбежны и следовали за чужаками так же неотрывно, как тень следует за отбрасывающим ее предметом. Тень не пыталась прятаться, но растворялась в тумане и сливалась со стенами. От тени было невозможно убежать.

Фрэнк часто сидел на крыше одного из домов и наблюдал, как Майкл настигает чужаков. Как нож входит в их тела.

Обычный нож, кухонный. С неудобной для обратного хвата ручкой и широким лезвием. Зато всегда заточенный. Острый. Смертельный.

В Майкле, кажется, совсем не было жажды. Такой, как была у Фрэнка. Такой, которую невозможно было утолить. Майкл напивался с каждого убийства, которое совершал.

Иногда Фрэнку везло застать последнее из них. Майкл никогда не торопился, но с последним чужаком разбирался чуть медленнее, чем с другими. Потому что Фрэнк на него смотрел. Потому что Фрэнк видел, как Майкл настигал жертву и вонзал ей нож в спину.

Фрэнк смотрел, как стонущий, извивающийся от боли человек, сворачивался клубком у ног своего убийцы и рыдал, если ему не мешали дыры в грудине. Майкл знал, что Фрэнк смотрит.

На последнем убийстве он позволял себе отвлечься.

Смотрел на Фрэнка в ответ. Нет. Он _смотрел_. Фрэнка пришибало холодом — сильнее и глубже, чем в лесу у костра. Здесь Майкл источал не страх, а ужас, и именно ужас лизал Фрэнку грудь и обхватывал ребра. Не просто холод. Первобытный, темный, затаённый ужас. Этот ужас не был эмоцией Фрэнка, он вообще не был эмоцией, он был свойством. Ужас ощущался ужасом, как тепло ощущалось теплом, а холод — холодом. Фрэнк оказывался под ним, как под дождем.

Ужас перекатывался от плеча к плечу, прикусывал загривок, царапал позвоночник. Фрэнку сводило поясницу, у него поджимались яйца. Его будто бы что-то стискивало, и если в лесу холод легко стекал по его телу, то ужас что-то забирал с собой. Ужас снимался с него медленно и болезненно, как отклеивается с тела пластырь.

Будто от Фрэнка отдирали его собственное нутро.

Будто вытягивали его из тесной кожи, которую он давно должен был сбросить, но так и не сумел.

В первый раз было жутко. А потом Фрэнк понял, что в конце становится легче и свободнее. В конце ужас обхватывает за горло и оставляет синяки под кожей. Спускается через всю грудь к бедрам и хватает за колени. От ужаса стынут ступни, и он пробирается внутрь — под мясо, под кости, под душу, наполняет собой и распирает.

Фрэнк всё это понял и больше не сопротивлялся. Он позволял войти в себя — иногда выходило медленно и постепенно, иногда резко и сразу. Каждый раз приходилось терпеть и привыкать, как в первый. Уговаривать себя не жмуриться. Подставить горло и грудь. Развести ноги, чтобы упереться в водосток и не съехать с крыши.

Фрэнк расстегивал молнию и приспускал джинсы. Черепица царапала кожу, а в паху тянуло от напряжения. От ужаса вставали дыбом волосы, а язык немел, будто что-то пробиралось в глотку. Холод скользил вдоль тела, по рукам и груди. Пальцы начинали дрожать.

Ярость затухала. Затухал голод. Оставался только Фрэнк — и то, что обволакивало его, заставляя прогибаться. Заставляя следовать силе и принять ее форму, сдвинуться, запрокинуть голову, оцепенеть.

Застонать.

Фрэнк никогда не видел глаз Майкла, но точно мог сказать, когда их взгляды встречались. В такие моменты они встречались каждый чертов раз. Сил едва хватало, чтобы обхватить член и двинуть по нему ладонью.

Майкл смотрел прямо на Фрэнка, а тот пытался дышать под своей маской. Пытался не потерять себя. Двигать пальцами от основания до головки, вытолкнуть ещё один стон. Второй. Третий. Вдохнуть. Выдохнуть. Ещё.

Этой силе нельзя было подставиться, но он пытался. Открывал горло, пропускал внутрь, чувствовал, как ужас пробирается в него глубже. И глубже. Раз за разом, толчок за толчком, волна за волной он проникал туда, куда сам Фрэнк никогда не смог бы забраться.

Проникал, чтобы обхватить, сомкнуться, стиснуть и перейти грань.

За ней была свобода. За ней было что-то большее, чем Фрэнк мог себе представить.

За ней…

Он стонал громче и протяжнее, кончая на куртку и джинсы, и стоило волне оргазма накрыть его, стоило напряжению сыто отступить, как ужас ледяной волной низвергался на освободившееся место. И заполнял собой полностью.

Фрэнк сипло хватал ртом воздух, лишенный последней оболочки, уязвимый, открытый, вспоротый этим тёмным, наполненным злом взглядом. А Майкл опускался рядом с жертвой на одно колено и наносил смертельный удар.

После этого всё затихало. Иногда Майкл смотрел ещё некоторое время, но чаще всего исчезал где-то между домов. Фрэнк не искал его. Фрэнк лежал на крыше, всматриваясь в темное, ночное небо, вечно затянутое облаками и туманом, и дрожал, пока влившийся в него ужас понемногу испарялся.

Понемногу возвращалась старая кожа. Цепи. Голод, жажда и ярость. Снова разгорался ненасытный огонь, подгонявший вперед. Заставлявший бежать. Кромсать. Вспарывать.

Огонь горел до следующего раза на крыше. Или на крыльце. Или в подвале. На крыше фургона. Фрэнк выбирал удобные точки обзора, откуда следил за погоней, следил за убийствами, искал знакомый взгляд и пытался разгадать суть.

Чужаки почему-то не замечали Майкла до самого последнего момента. До тех пор, пока ужас не заполнял их до краев, и лишь тогда, когда он в какой-то миг выплескивался через край, они осознавали, _что_ их ждало. Они обращались в бегство. Прятались по углам, забивались под лестницы, истошно кричали в свои последние мгновения. Майкл что-то видел в них. Что-то важное. Что-то, что давало ему силы и лишало их защиты.

Фрэнк гадал, что же Майкл видел в нём самом.

И не мог придумать ответа. Фрэнк смотрелся в лужи в переулке или в треснувшее зеркало на «их месте» и видел только расцарапанные глаза и криво нарисованную углем улыбку. Брызги крови. Отпечаток ладони на краске. Ничего больше, только тонкое дерево с рисунком и резинкой для крепления.

Фрэнк стягивал с себя маску, облизывал сухие губы и ерошил жесткие волосы, но отражение не менялось. Оставалось таким же: деревянным, с кривой, намертво вцарапавшейся в кожу ухмылкой. Где-то за полуразрушенной стеной трескались ветки в кустах. Фрэнк, стиснув зубы, отворачивался от отражения и сжимал рукоять ножа.

Чужаки продолжали приходить.

Чужаки продолжали путать его с такими же забредшими сюда чужаками.

Фрэнка это веселило и злило одновременно. Он завидовал им, завидовал Майклу, завидовал переломанным телам. Свобода яростного бега померкла и облезла, как и весь его Ормонд, а единственная свобода, которую он теперь знал, была там — на черепице, на крыльце или в подвале чужой территории.

Первобытный ужас, вливавшийся внутрь, срывал с него цепи, которые затем неизменно возвращались обратно, и Фрэнк теперь куда яснее чувствовал, что они есть. Но никак не мог их нащупать. Ухватить. Отодрать от себя. С одеждой, с кожей — как угодно.

Он был похож на Майкла маской, ножом и смертями.

Он был похож на чужаков бегом, тяжелым дыханием, а теперь еще и влившимся чужеродным страхом.

— Тихо, тихо, — прошептал Фрэнк женщине, отрывая от ее рубашки длинную полосу ткани и пытаясь заткнуть рану. — Зажми здесь, не следи. Он может появиться в любой момент.

Она глушила отчаянные всхлипы тыльной стороной ладони. Припадала на одну ногу. Озиралась в панике. Фрэнк мог услышать ее сердцебиение прямо так, не прижимаясь ухом к груди и даже не абстрагируясь от рыданий. А она боялась, она была _в ужасе_ , и единственное, что ее волновало, это ровное шумное дыхание за стеной и гулкие шаги по паркету.

Фрэнк придержал её, но она и не пыталась бежать. Стояла, как вкопанная, смотрела на черные провалы глаз в белой маске и что-то шептала. Молилась. Умоляла. Без разницы.

Фрэнк сделал шаг назад, когда Майкл схватил её за горло и приподнял над полом. Нож с тихим чавкающим звуком вошел ей под ребра.

В его руках была нечеловеческая сила, Фрэнк каждый раз поражался. А Майкл смотрел только на булькающее кровью лицо. Смотрел в глаза, пока пробирался лезвием к сердцу. Что-то он там видел; больше, чем Фрэнк.

Что-то важное.

Что-то, чего не увидишь в зеркале.

Такое, после чего чужаки валились на пол, как куклы.

Когда тело женщины так же завалилось на бок в неестественной позе, они с Фрэнком встретились взглядами — снова. И когда знакомый холод скользнул по солнечному сплетению, Фрэнк стянул маску, открывая Майклу свое лицо.

Без нее ужас затопил его мгновенно и тут же выплеснулся через край.

Последнее, что Фрэнк запомнил, это ладонь на горле, металл под ребрами и свободу от цепей, которым теперь некуда было возвращаться.

Может быть, в следующий раз, когда их взгляды встретятся, руки Фрэнка будут дрожать меньше.


End file.
